Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and more particularly to three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices.
High integration density of semiconductor memory devices, which may contribute to cost savings, may be limited by their available planar area.
Three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices may address such limitations.